Because the Night
by cherrybomb1990
Summary: Jadyn and Harry Potter, twin siblings, who along with their older brother, are vampires. Jadyn's mate is Draco Malfoy, a werewolf. Harry is mated to Blaise, also a werewolf. This is the adventures they face with their family and friends. Rated M to be saf


**Chapter One: Tread Lightly**

The moonlight shone onto the forest in London, and three figures could be seen walking down the street. Two were male, and one female, and they seemed deep in conversation as they walked, whispering heatedly. "I don't know guys, this seems kind of dangerous." One of the males said, his green eyes looking around the streets as they walked, "Harry, we'll be fine, we are after all creatures of the night." The female said to Harry, who snorted, and said, "Jadyn, I worry about you, I think Draco has drained some of your brain cells." Jadyn spun to face Harry, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Never slander him again. Besides you would think that Blaise had drained all your brain with the way he makes you act." Jadyn twisted her face into one resembling a drooling idiot, and the other male with them chuckled, and said, "I hope I don't act like that around Jaime." "Eh." Jadyn said as she looked over at the other male, her gaze leaving Harry long enough for him to pounce on her. "GAHHHHH!" Jadyn yelled as her and Harry toppled to the ground. "Honestly, you two are worse than Mom and Dad." The other male said, raising one eyebrow at the two rolling on the ground. "Are not. Besides Alistar, you make goo-goo eyes at Jaime all the time." Jadyn said as she pinned Harry for a moment, before Harry threw her off, rolling onto the young girl to hold her down. "Dammit Har, lemme up." Jadyn hissed as she bucked against Harry, who chuckled, and got off the girl, holding out a hand to help her up. Jadyn smiled as she grabbed Harry's hand, and as she stood, she used the momentum to throw Harry down. "AHHHH." Harry yelled as he hit the ground, glaring up at the young girl. "Guys, I know you two are my siblings, but I swear, we aren't related." Alistar said, looking down at his brother and sister as they fought with each other, flipping each other, and growling. He only chuckled at the two, while leaning against a telephone pole. "Come on you two, we have to get you guys back or Draco will send out a search party." Jadyn laughed, and said, "I'm sorry my mate is wicked protective." "You can say that again." Harry said as he got up, glaring at his sister. Jadyn smiled sweetly at her brother as she stood up, watching Harry dust himself off before turning to their older brother. "So you really think Draco would call a search party." "No I'd just show up." A voice said from behind Jadyn, and all three spun around to see Jadyn's mate, Draco, standing by a white picket fence, his blond hair hanging in his blue eyes. Jadyn squealed, and ran into her mate's arms, burying her face in his neck. "Hey sweetie." Draco said, kissing the top of her head, while gazing out from under his blond hair, which had fallen into his face, at Harry and Alistar. Harry nodded at Draco, and walked towards him, Alistar following close behind. Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Jadyn, and said, "Ready?" Jadyn nodded, and felt Draco turn on the spot, apparating them back to where the pack lived. "Great, just great. I leave for ten minutes and they trash the place." Draco muttered, as he led Jadyn towards the main stairwell, and yelled, "HEY, WHO TRASHED THE HOUSE." A few mutters could be heard as Draco and Jadyn progressed up the stairs, Draco slamming doors open. Jadyn smiled as she followed her mate, watching people tumble down the stairs to clean up their messes. Draco shook his head as he headed up the last flight of stairs towards their room. Jadyn smiled at the younger members of the pack as her and Draco walked down the hall to their room. Draco smiled at Jadyn as she walked past him towards her desk, her eyes searching for any owls. "The owls have already come, your stuffs on your desk." Draco called to Jadyn as he flopped onto the bed, his arms behind his head. "Oh, okay, thanks babe." Jadyn said, sitting at her desk. She reached up to her ponytail, and took out the elastic, letting her curls fall around her pale face. "Mmmmm, you look so beautiful Mon Amour." Draco purred, watching a smile creep over Jadyn's face as she read the letter in her hand. "What's making you so happy?" Draco asked, sitting up, his elegant eyebrows raised. "My brother." Jadyn said, smiling. "Harry?" "Alistar." Harry said, sauntering into the room like it was his. "Excuse me, door was shut for a reason." Draco exclaimed, glaring at his mate's brother, as Harry walked over to Jadyn, showing her something he held in his hand. "We got the same thing, it seems he's getting married." "Jaime?" Harry asked, and Jadyn nodded, turning to face Draco, whose face was drawn into a mask of confusion. "Our brother is marrying his mate." Jadyn said, smiling at her mate. Draco rolled his eyes as he hopped off the bed, grabbing a pair of baggy sweats as he headed towards the bathroom. Jadyn huffed in annoyance, and opened the door to the balcony, glaring at the bathroom as she perched on the railing. "Jade, no need to go into destruction mode." She growled low in her throat at her twin brother, and she jumped down, disappearing into the dark night. Harry sighed as he raced onto the balcony, watching his sister run off towards the forest. He heard Draco singing under his breath, and sighed, dreading what he was going to do. "DRACONIS LUCIEN MALFOY." Harry yelled, shoving the bathroom door open, watching the steam pour out of the room. "Hmmmm." Draco murmured, sticking his head out of the shower. "You insolent bastard, you got her all riled up. I don't know where she's going." "Ronon and Georgia's." Draco said, as he reached for the towel he had laid out. After he had gotten dressed in his baggy sweats, he walked out to his bedroom, snagging a fresh t-shirt from the pile of clean clothes he and Jadyn had just washed the day before. "Um Drake, you just tried to put on my sister's shirt." Draco chuckled as he refolded the shirt, and grabbed a red one of his own from the right pile. His trainers followed next, as well as a baggy black hoodie. Draco quickly spiked his hair, eyeing Harry in the mirror. "I'm going to get her, you'll hear us when we get back." Draco said, rushing down the three flights of stairs to the front door. Harry shook his head slightly, chuckling lightly, as he went back to his room, where he knew his mate was.

Jadyn's P.O.V.

I felt the tears slip down my cheeks as I ran, the trees flashing past my face. 'Stupid Git' I thought to myself, as I went through the trees, my feet barely touching the ground as I ran. "Come on." I muttered, pushing myself harder, leaping over fallen trees and anything in my path. I smiled as I saw the edge of the forest ahead, and I knew that Ronon and Georgia's apartment complex was right ahead of me. I jumped over the fence that separated their yard from the forest, and I slowed down, my legs protesting the speed I was at. I wiped my eyes furiously, and took a deep breath as I opened the door, and the minute I stepped in Ronon was in front of me, the worry and concern clear in his eyes. "What's going on Jadyn." He said, and I groaned silently, cursing myself for having a werewolf for a best friend. Georgia was sitting at the kitchen table, a mug in her hand, and I glanced back at the door I had just walked through, to see Ronon closing it, and a hard determined look on his face. I turned back around to see Georgia sitting in a kitchen chair, her arms folded, and one eyebrow raised. I sighed as I crossed the kitchen to the table, and flopped into one of the chairs around the table. Ronon chuckled as he walked over to the chair at Georgia's side, sitting down while staring at me. "What?" I said, a slight edge in my voice. "Why did you run the mile to our house in tears." I glanced up at my friend, and then sighed, throwing my hands into the air. "It's Draco." I said, abruptly standing up as I began to pace, trying to get control of my temper before I destroyed Ronon and Georgia's house. "What'd he do." Georgia said, and I smiled as I said, "Commented on Alistar." I stopped pacing, and flopped back into a chair, my feet stretched out lazily in front of me. My hoodie, original Draco's, rested against my jean clad knees, and I tensed when I heard thuds in the living room. "Defense practice." Ronon said, and I nodded, then stared at the doorway to the hall, where I saw the one person I didn't want to see standing. I groaned as Draco walked towards the kitchen, his eyes locked with mine. "What is it?" Georgia asked, spinning around to see what I was glaring at. "Stay here." Ronon said, as he went to meet with my mate, whose eyes snapped to Ronon's the second the other Alpha walked into the hallway. "Malfoy." Ronon growled, and I saw Georgia shiver, her eyes locked on her husband as he stared down my boyfriend. I grinned as I stood up, going to stand behind my friend as he stared at Draco. "Hey sweetie." Draco said, and I hissed, my fists clenching as I stared at my boyfriend. "Jadyn, stop it." Ronon said, his eyes swiveling back to see me, before he looked back at my mate. I hissed again before I spun around, storming back into the kitchen. Georgia looked up as I walked in, but looked back down the minute I came in. Sitting in my chair again, I stared at the floor as I heard Draco and Ronon growl at each other before someone was walking towards the kitchen. "Love?" Draco asked, dropping to his knees in front of me. I glared at him, and turned my head away from him, hearing Ronon sigh as he walked back into the room. I sighed as I looked down at my mate, his blue-grey looking sadly up at me. I groaned as he touched my arm, and then I looked right into his eyes, waiting for the apology I knew would come. "I'm sorry I made you upset love, you know I would never purposely say stuff like that." I nodded, and stood up, watching Draco stand up, wrapping an arm around my waist. I heard something bang into the doorway, so I looked up, seeing Ronon's younger brother, Anthony, rubbing a sore spot on his head as he ambled into the room. "Hey guys." He said in his rough voice, walking over to the fridge, where he stopped, looking inside before he said, "Isn't there any food left after last night?" Ronon chuckled, and said, "Ask Edward, he was in here most of the night." "Right. EDWARD." Anthony bellowed, cupping his hands around his mouth so that the second youngest of the James' siblings could hear him. I flinched, and watched as a blurry shape flew over the railing, landing swiftly on their feet. Edward strolled over to us, winking at me before he stopped in front of Anthony, who pointed to the fridge, causing Edward to grin. "You just noticed that." He said, then ducked as Anthony went to hit him. "FREEZE." Ronon yelled, rushing to separate his brothers, Draco running over to help. "Where's King?" Ronon said, and two hands that had been trying to scratch each other pointed to the backyard. "Hunting." "In the day time, gods, that boy is going to get us killed." Ronon muttered, and I smiled, loving to go after the youngest James when he disappeared. "Go." Draco said, and I smiled, saying, "Go with me." He laughed, and nodded his head, saying, "After you." All the while holding onto me. I rolled my eyes, but let him lead me out the back door, and to the fence, Ronon and Georgia watching us from the door. I sighed as Draco leapt easily over the fence, waiting until I heard him land on the other side before I backed up a couple steps, running fast at the wall. I leapt easily onto the soil on the other side, staring back at Ronon, Georgia, Anthony and Edward as they waited for me to go get King. I could smell a faint trace of King's scent coming from the east, so I turned that way, the wind blowing right into my face, the scent growing stronger. I took off towards it, leaping over fallen branches and anything else that got in my way. Draco was right behind me, keeping a good distance to not interfere with King's scent. I heard the crashing of branches, but I knew that it was only Draco, so I kept running, knowing I was close. Coming to a quiet clearing, I heard feral snarling that only could be King, so I headed towards it, my wand out. I saw the youngest James in his werewolf form, snarling at a young rabbit. "King." I called, getting the young man's attention long enough to stun him. After Ronon had caught up, I woke up the stunned young man, watching his eyes slide back into focus as he stared at Ronon. "Hey Ronon." He murmured, trying to sit up. "King, are you trying to kill us all?" Ronon asked, his face twisted in anger. I gulped as I stepped into Draco's arms, feeling his heart beat right next to my ear. "Now if you excuse us, we have had a tiring night, we are going to sleep." Draco said, before he turned on the spot, apparating us home so we could sleep.


End file.
